Imperium
by Chalusse
Summary: [OS] Vingt-cinq décembre. Pétrie de convenances, Narcissa Malefoy ne manque jamais une occasion de visiter à son époux, enfermé à Azkaban. Et si, cette fois-ci, en ce vingt-cinq décembre, sous le couvert de l'ordinaire, tout était différent ? [HORS-CONCOURS n 1 - LCE - NOËL - 2018-2019]
1. OS Imperium

**À titre informatif :**

 **JE REFUSE QUE MON TEXTE SOIT PUBLIÉ SUR UN AUTRE SITE/BLOG/ETC.**

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent peut-être pas mais l'histoire, en elle-même, reste ma propriété et la publier sans mon consentement est du plagiat pur et simple. Le moindre d'entre eux sera supprimé.

OoOoO

 **Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

 **.**

Je reviens aujourd'hui vous proposer le premier de mes deux OS écrits dans le cadre de la première édition spéciale « Noël » du concours de Fanfictions « Les Chalusse d'Ébène ». Pour rappel, j'ai lancé mon premier **concours de Fanfictions** (sur ma page Facebook) que j'ai (très modestement) nommé « **Les Chalusse d'Ébène** » le 1er août 2018. Après une édition sans thème imposé, j'ai décidé de proposer une édition de Noël au cours de l'hiver. La dealine du concours a eu lieu le 31/01. Qui dit concours, dit contraintes. Pour cette première édition de Noël, elles ont été les suivantes :

· **Écrire un OS.**

· **Écrire entre 500 et 10 000 mots.**

· **Intégrer l'esprit de Noël.**

En tant que fondatrice et organisatrice du concours, j'ai décidé de présenter deux textes en « hors-concours » qui correspondent à ceux que j'aurais pu envoyer en tant que participante.

Je vous propose donc aujourd'hui de découvrir le premier d'entre eux. J'espère qu'il saura vous plaire. :)

 **Une petite news** avant de passer au texte : pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas encore, **j'envisage de publier une nouvelle fanfiction longue mettant en scène nos amis Dramione. À cette occasion et compte tenu de mon emploi du temps, je soumets à vos votes le mode de publication des chapitres. Le sondage associé est à retrouver sur ma bio.**

.

Voilà ! Je remercie mes bêtas de l'apocalypse : **Mariye** et **Mojack** , et je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une excellente lecture !

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Imperium**

.

On me rit au nez ; m'humilie ; me bouscule. Je demeure placide ; digne ; forte.

Ce n'est ni la première fois ni la dernière.

.

Glacée jusqu'à l'os, ma tourte au chevreuil entre les mains, je me soumets avec diligence aux démarches et aux vérifications. On prend ma baguette, évidemment. On tente de trouver un prétexte pour me refuser d'entrer avec mon plat, mais je connais mes droits. Il est un jour dans l'année où je peux lui apporter de quoi se sustenter convenablement. Un jour, celui de Noël. Un plat, celui de mon choix.

Je retire sèchement la faïence des mains épaisses et grossières du geôlier qui tente d'enfoncer son index au cœur de la pâte.

— Menez-moi à lui.

Mon ordre claque, altier, dans cet endroit miséreux où la crasse s'incruste jusque sous les ongles des gardiens.

— Hum… grogne l'un d'eux. T'm'donnes combien ? Sûr qu't'peux sortir un p'tit Gallion d'ta poche ?

À chaque visite, c'est la même rengaine. Le voir me coûte. Même si j'exècre m'abaisser à ces pots-de-vin et ces familiarités, ils ne sont rien face au prix psychologique qu'il me faut payer lors de mes venues dans ce trou puant.

Je dépose deux Gallions dans sa main répugnante, consciente qu'un seul ne suffira pas. D'un geste sec de la tête, il m'invite à le suivre. À chaque pas, je sens mon cœur s'alléger et s'alourdir à la fois. Je vais le revoir. Mais comment ? Physiquement ? Mentalement ? C'est une angoisse constante qui trouve son apogée dans cet ultime couloir sombre et humide aux murs poisseux. D'aucun ne pourrait penser qu'au-dehors, l'esprit de Noël enveloppe le monde et fait briller du plus naïf au plus sceptique des regards.

Je me rassure en me disant qu'il ne subit pas les Détraqueurs. Ces êtres infâmes, démis de leurs fonctions après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela ne m'apaise guère. Tout au moins, cet apaisement est devenu trop commun pour jouer un tant soit peu sur mon état de nervosité extrême et douloureux. Malgré tout, je ne laisse rien transparaître. Demeurer placide, digne et forte n'a _jamais_ été un choix, c'est dans mon sang.

Depuis quelques mois, je tente de me réjouir de savoir que, l'année prochaine, je n'aurai plus à revenir. Mon fils pardonnera à son père. Mon époux rencontrera notre petit-fils. Ma famille au grand complet se retrouvera pour célébrer _dignement_ Noël. L'année prochaine…

.

— Z'avez une d'mi-heure.

Crachant par terre, le geôlier me pousse à l'intérieur de la cellule aveugle où ne brille que la faible lueur flavescente d'une bougie suspendue dans un coin. L'odeur infecte qui règne me paraît plus aigüe et agressive que le mois passé. Elle me brûle les narines et me pique les yeux, mais aucune mimique ne vient troubler le masque impeccable de convenance sur mon visage. _Jamais_.

Le chevreuil entre mes mains, mon regard s'accoutumant à la pénombre et mes cils olfactifs à la puanteur, je m'avance d'un pas.

— Bonjour, Lucius.

Ma voix est calme et assurée. Une pointe d'émotion vient néanmoins la voiler.

Recroquevillé par terre, ses longs cheveux blancs sales et emmêlés tombant de son crâne habillé d'une abominable croûte de sang, la vision de mon époux est horrifiante. Ne peuvent-ils pas lui laisser de répit ? Ne peuvent-ils cesser de le tourmenter ? De le malmener ? Ne serait-ce que pour Noël ?!

— Nous sommes le vingt-cinq décembre, le sais-tu ? Je t'ai apporté du chevreuil servi au déjeuner. Tu aurais dû voir comme Scorpius s'est jeté dessus. Son palais ne permet aucun doute sur sa noble ascendance. Si tant est que ses cheveux blonds en laisse l'ombre d'un, badiné-je en m'accroupissant.

Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. S'accroupir n'est pas convenable pour une dame, mais, auprès de lui, se soucier de l'étiquette devient absurde.

Je porte une main à son visage et écarte ses cheveux pour toucher sa peau. Glaciale, elle me fait l'effet de la plus vive des morsures.

— Lucius ?

Il émet un grognement rauque.

— Je ne peux plus rester ici.

Son timbre est perclus de désespoir et d'une haine qui m'atteignent tous deux en pleine poitrine. Je rampe vers lui tachant certainement le bas de ma robe sur la pierre froide. Tant pis, j'en ai bien d'autres.

— Encore cinq mois. Cinq mois, Lucius.

Mes paroles ne lui font rien. Il est irrémédiablement enfermé sur lui-même, un état en constante accentuation depuis quatre ans et sept mois.

— Ils te laissent avec moi combien de temps ?

Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il m'interroge sur la durée de ma visite.

— Comme d'habitude.

— C'est quoi, comme d'habitude ?

— Eh bien une demi-heure, réponds-je, surprise. Souhaites-tu que je te serve du…

— Pourquoi cinq mois ? me coupe-t-il.

— Pardon ?

— Pourquoi il m'reste cinq mois alors que d'autres sont encore là pour cinq ans ? Ou sortiront jamais ?

— Je…

— Tais-toi.

Sa voix est brusquement beaucoup plus forte. Je ne comprends pas et mes instincts m'incitent à reculer, mais sa main jaillit, m'agrippant le poignet pour ne plus le lâcher.

— Pourquoi Lucius Malefoy, ce bon à rien de _Lucius Malefoy_ , a eu droit à un traitement de faveur ? À cause de toi ? Parce que _tu_ as sauvé ce misérable Potter ? Parce que _tu_ es la raison de l'échec du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Les Malefoy… Des prétentieux qui se sont révélés traîtres à leur sang et qui ne méritaient pas la confiance du Lord ! crache-t-il. Fort heureusement, certains lui sont et lui resteront fidèles jusqu'au bout. Et tu vas aider, Narcissa.

Sous le choc des paroles proférées par la bouche de Lucius, je ne réagis que trop tard. Déjà, il sort une baguette de sous son haillon et la braque sur ma gorge.

— Ne crie pas. Ton fils a déjà perdu son père, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on lui annonce que sa mère y est passée aussi en guise de cadeau de Noël, hum ?

 _Perdu son père…_ Alors je comprends.

.

— Macnair.

Le visage de Lucius se barre d'un sourire carnassier. J'avais compris.

— Tu as entendu parler de mon décès soudain, à ce que je vois. Fomenté par tous les Mangemorts présents ici, c'est en fait ton mari qui est mort. Pardonne-moi de te l'apprendre de cette manière, Narcissa, feignit-il. Un peu de Polynectar introduit illégalement et le tour était joué. J'avais pas de famille, les choses ont pas traîné. Moins d'une demi-heure après qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, ton Lucius était incinéré. Quant à moi, eh bien… de belles années m'attendent. Dans cinq mois, je sors. Et tu vas m'aider à faire en sorte que tous nos camarades quittent rapidement Azkaban, eux aussi.

J'essaye de me relever et de le frapper.

— Fais ce que tu voudras, laisse ma famille en dehors de ça.

— Au contraire, j'ai hâte de revoir ce cher Drago et de rencontrer le gentil Scorpius. Ne pense pas te rebeller, ma taupe te rendra une visite régulière pour s'assurer de ta coopération avant que tu ne me retrouves à tes côtés, et ta complicité deviendra perpétuelle. Après tout, tu es celle qui a eu le grand rôle, tu mérites de payer le prix de la trahison. Mais rassure-toi, je saurai être le grand-père idéal pour Scorpius, le même père que ton fils hait et un époux aimant pour toi. Merci pour le chevreuil, au fait. J'adore ça. Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, délicate Narcissa.

On aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il parte d'un ricanement froid et dément. Il n'en fut rien. Les quatre ans et sept mois déjà passés ici n'auront pas suffisamment altéré son esprit ou son intellect. Avant que je puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il psalmodie ce que j'entendrai perpétuellement jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

— Impero.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère qu'en dépit de son ton profondément tragique, vous aurez apprécié ce texte ! Je n'avais encore jamais écrit sur le couple Narcissa/Lucius (même si fondamentalement, Lucius n'intervient pas), et j'espère que cela vous aura plu également. :)

 **Afin de ne pas jamais les bonnes habitudes,** **je vous invite à me faire part de toutes vos impressions sur le texte** **! Ceux qui me connaissent le savent : avoir les retours des lecteurs et lectrices est TRÈS important pour moi. Donc… tous à vos reviews ! :)**

.

*** Qui dit concours dit également **participants et, surtout, résultats** !

 **Je vous convie toutes et tous à me retrouver sur ma page Facebook pour découvrir/être avisés de toutes les informations sur le sujet :**

Liste des participants & participations, résultats, bilan, prochaines éditions, etc. ***

.

Je vous fais plein d'énormes bisous, je vous remercie d'être venus découvrir mon texte, et je vous dis **à demain soir avec le second** **texte écrit dans le cadre de l'édition de Noël**. :)

Chalusse-qui-vous-aime

.

 **Comme toujours, je précise que JE RÉPONDS AUSSI BIEN AUX REVIEWS DES LECTEURS INSCRITS SUR LE SITE QU'AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES. Si j'en reçois, j'updaterai un "chapitre" afin d'y intégrer mes réponses donc vous n'avez aucune excuse les lecteurs anonymes ! ;)**


	2. RàRs Anonymes

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme mentionné dans la note de chapitre de mon OS, je réponds ici aux différentes reviews anonymes qui peuvent être laissées. J'updaterai le plus rapidement possible ce « chapitre » après réception de la review avec ma réponse.

(Les RàRs seront classées de la plus récente à la plus ancienne pour plus de praticités.)

* * *

.

* * *

 **Guest** **(Fleur d'Ange)** – review du **30/03/2019** : « _Euh... non...  
trop triste et trop sombre pr moi...  
fleur_ »

Réponse : Coucou re-coucou Fleur. Je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas apprécié cet OS. Effectivement, ce n'est pas le plus joyeux que j'ai pu écrire. ^^

Je te remercie de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout malgré tout et d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une petite review. :) J'espère que les autres textes te plairont.

Des bisous.

.

 **Escargomagik** \- review du **01/02/2019** : « _Coucou Chalusse !  
Je suis toujours ravie de lire tes nouveaux écrits, néanmoins je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire concernant cet OS. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, mais je suppose que c'était ton but, surprendre tes lecteurs. Si c'est le cas : pari réussi !  
Sinon, comme toujours, c'est très bien écrit, fluide, agréable à lire. J'ai bien aimé la narration à la première personne, et le choix de Narcissa comme personnage principal est intéressant.  
Et malgré l'ambiance très sombre, tu parviens à intégrer l'esprit de Noël, chapeau !  
J'ai hâte de lire ton second OS. ;-)_ »

Réponse : Coucou ! Premièrement : merci beaucoup d'être venue lire mon nouvel OS ! Ta fidélité me fait vraiment très plaisir ! :)

Ensuite : ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été surprise par le ton du récit et à être un petit peu perplexe vis-à-vis de celui-ci. En effet, je souhaitais (comme bien souvent), surprendre mes lecteurs. Mais je voulais aussi proposer des textes différents. Cela laisse donc entendre que le deuxième Hors-concours abordera d'autres thèmes. J'espère qu'il te plaira davantage.

Sinon, je te remercie mille fois pour tes compliments sur le style d'écriture, le choix du perso principal et l'intégration de l'esprit de Noël. C'était LE véritable challenge, avec ce texte, et je suis contente que tu le perçoives. :)

Bref, je te remercie chaleureusement pour avoir pris le temps de lire et de commenter mon OS ! J'espère que celui de demain te plaira ! Plein de bisous pour toi. :)

.

 **drou** \- review du **01/02/2019** : « _Salut Chalusse ! Haa je ne lis vraimlenbt pas beaucoup d'OS, mais le tien est rudement bien écrit ! Mais du coup, depuis combien de temps Macnair se fait passer pour lucius ?! C'est une drôle d'histoire.. En tout cas j'aime beaucoup. Je suis pour une fiction plus longue. Je trouve à titre personnel que la maison Serpentard a accouché d'autre membres que Drago, et que les dramione, oui, mais est-ce un couple suffisament mature pour donner toute l'ampleur à une histoire ? Haha. À suivre, au plaisir de te relire !_ »

Réponse : Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci à toi d'être venu(e) lire mon OS et merci pour tes compliments au sujet de l'écriture. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir.

Effectivement, c'est une « drôle d'histoire », mais j'aime me démarquer quoi que j'écrive et j'aime l'originalité.

On peut penser que Macnair ne se fait pas passer pour Lucius depuis très longtemps puisqu'il n'aurait pas risqué de laisser Narcissa le démasquer et repartir « librement » chez elle.

Au sujet de Drago Malefoy, j'en suis une fervente fan et j'aime également le Dramione (comme en attestent mes différentes Fanfictions.) Néanmoins, j'aime y ajouter ma « touche perso » et, encore une fois, je n'aime pas suivre les clichés du genre. Alors peut-être te laisseras-tu tenter un de ces jours ! ;)

Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review ! À très bientôt, je l'espère. :)


End file.
